1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to thermal transport devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved baby bottle caddy formed with compartments of square cross-sectional configuration to accommodate complementary shaped bottles of square cross-sectional configuration wherein the bottles provide rigidity to the carrying container when assembled within the compartments within the container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of caddy devices of various types for transport of articles is well known, as is the need for providing a cooling medium during transport. Devices of the past, however, have been of either rigid wall construction to accommodate a cooling medium or when utilized as a flexible wall construction device, have failed to provide the rigidity desired in a carrying device, as does the instant invention. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,875 to McCallun sets forth a flexible carrying container including a plurality of compartments, but fails to provide the spacing accommodating a cooling medium or the use of complementary bottles of cross-sectional configuration to provide rigidity to the organization, as does the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,440 to Taylor sets forth a cooler provided with a circular configuration of compartments of a relatively rigid construction, as opposed to the instant invention wherein the bottles and the like positioned within the compartments are not of complementary configuration with the compartments and fail to provide the carrying container rigidity as provided by the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,345 to Atkinson sets forth a container formed with circular compartments to accommodate likeshaped containers, but does not provide the flexible wall construction to enable compact storage of the device when not in use, as does the instant invention, and further does not provide for the surrounding cooling medium, as does the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,883 to Krug sets forth a further example of a rigid container providing storage compartments for a cooling medium and is typical of the prior art in relying on wall rigidity for integrity of the configuration during transport, as opposed to the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,165 to Gottsegen sets forth a cooling container with a constant medium compartment provided therein and as typically set forth by such devices, relies on the rigid wall structure of the container, as opposed to the instant invention.
As such, there continues to be a need for a new and improved baby bottle caddy that addresses both the problem of flexible wall construction to enable storage of the device when not in use, and further provide for a rigid container construction to provide for ease of use and transport.